Melli, Kat & Lisa vs Mittelerde
by MsColourLee
Summary: Melli, Lisa u. Kat kommen nach ME und richten Chaos und große Verwirrung an. JUHU! Klappe Kat. Menno... Lests einfach selbst! Lady Melli was genau ist denn jetzt ein Tampon? Pippin Halt die Klappe! Lady Lisa bringtihr uns noch ein Lied bei? Jahh klar
1. Chapter 1

_**Von Arschkeksen, Orks und anderen Idioten**_

Ich erzähle jetzt eine Geschichte....aber es ist keine normale..._Was__labert die da für 'nen Müll??____Halts Maul Mädel!___Es geht um 3 Mädels auf 'ner Shoppingtour..._Boah Ich platz gleich vor Spannung! __Lass den____Sarkasmus!_**SEID DOCH MAL RUHIG IHR ZWEI!**Ihnenist etwas unglaubliches passiert, aber besser ihr seht selbst.

1. Kapitel: Eine Shoppingtour mit Zwangsjackenalarm

**Melli:**

Juhuuu!! Shoppen!! Ich seh meine 2 besten Freundinnen an.

„Kanns los gehen?"

„Klar!"

„Aber Logo"

So maschieren wir los. Wir wollen zu meiner Cousine nach München, sie hat uns eingeladen eine Woche bei ihr zu bleiben und nun machen wir noch nen Shoppingtrip in Mainz. Zwischenstoppshoppen mit Rucksäcken, na toll.

[…]

Wir sitzen im Zug. Kathleen hat ihr neues Buch mitgebracht und ich hab mein „Herr der Ringe" Buch dabei. Nur Lisa hört Musik.

„Legolas ist so cool!" schwärm ich.

„Nein, Aragorn ist cooler!" meint Kat.

„Jetzt hört auf rumzuzicken und außerdem ist Boromir am geilsten", sagt Lisa.

„Legolas!"

„Aragorn!"

„Boromir!"

Alle im Zugabteil starren uns an. Jap so is das......wirklich immer.

[…]

„Oh, wir müssen unbedingt in den H&M!" quietscht Kat.

„Geht klar!" antworten Lisa und Ich im Chor.

Also traben wir los.

„Moment mal!", Lisa hält mich am T-Shirt fest.

„Siehst du das?"

„Was??"

„Ein Herr der Ringe Laden"

„WAS!?"

Wir stürmten los un ziehen eine nichtsahnende Kat mit.

**Lisa:**

Der Laden ist einfach mega Klasse! Wirklich alles. Ich sehe mich natürlich nach Boromir Zeug um, während Melli und Kat auf das Legolas und Aragorn Zeug zustürmen. Da kommt irgend so eine mega hübsche Frau. Sie sagt sie heißt Gina. Hmmmm.... Irgendwie kommt die mir bekannt vor. Da kommt Melli: „Die erinnert mich an irgendjemand."

„Herzlich Willkommen", sagt Gina.

Wir stottern ein ,Hallo' und schauen uns weiter um.

Da ruft Kat: „Seht mal! Die sind total schööönn!"

Natürlich stürmen wir direkt dahin.

Da hängen sie. Drei wunderschöne Armbänder. Kat nimmt sich das mit der rosa Blume, Melli das mit den grünen und blauen Blättern und ich mir das mit der lila Blume.

„Ahh! Sehr gute Wahl!", meint Gina.

Wir beschließen sie zu kaufen. Die sind schließlich so wunderschön.

**Kat:**

Als wir bezahlen und die Armbänder anlegen geschieht etwas merkwürdiges.

**Melli:**

….....!? HALLOOOOO!??!?!?

**Lisa:**

Hääääääää?

**Kat:**

Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?Ich schlage die Augen auf und sehe.....Sonne.... blauen Himmel ….und Wiese?.... Wie bin ich denn hierhin gekommen!?

„Hmmm..... Das kommt mir unmöglich bekannt vor?

„Mir auch..." meint Melli zögernd.

„ihr habt sowas von recht!", sagt Liz grinsend.

Wir gehen den Hügel hinab und sind prompt von 5 Leuten umringt, die uns mit Pfeilen bedrohn. Oh komm schon wie mies ist das denn! Sie haben alle lange Haare und sehn eigentlich noch voll..............cool aus.

„Wer seid ihr??" will der eine wissen.

„Ähhhmm......."

„Wir sind Lisa, Kathleen und Melanie", stellt Melli uns vor. Lisa und Ich schaffen nur ein klägliches leises 'Hi'.

„Seid ihr bewaffnet?", will er jetzt wissen.

„Nope!", sagt Lisa.

„Nope?"

„NEIN", antworte ich gereizt. Ich mein die halten immernoch Pfeile auf uns.

„Gut dann kommt mit. Wir werden jetzt Entscheiden was mit euch passieren wird.", sagt der komische Typ und geht voraus.

Wir sehn uns an wie drei Fragezeichen und folgen ihm.... und hinter uns die restlichen Typen die immernoch Pfeile auf uns richten.

„Der kommt mir Irgendwie bekannt vor?", flüstere ich.

„Der sieht aus wie Mîldun aus Herr der Ringe..." zischt Melli uns zu.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Bist du ein Spion des Auges von Mordor?" fährt er Mellli an.

„Ähhh...." Melli sieht en bissel geschockt aus.

„Hey! Red nicht so mit Mellli!" brüllen Lisa und Ich ihm entgegen.

„Folgt uns und seid von nun an ruhig!" entgegnet er uns genervt und geht weiter.

Damit geht's weiter.

Melli:

Boah. Wie krass is das denn!? Zuerst werden wir mit Pfeilen bedroht von Typen die aussehen wie Elben, dann meint der eine Typ er heißt Mîldun. Was kommt als nächstes?? Harry Potter?? Oder noch besser HOBBITS!?

Naja, die Typen bringen uns in einen riesigen Raum. Kathleen ist die ganze Zeit auf englisch am Fluchen und Liz sieht so aus wie ich mich fühle....verwirrt!

„....what a fucking whole load of bastardy crap!", war der letzte Kommentar von Kat... Gott sei Dank! So viele Schimpfwörter in nur nem halben satz, oh mahn das kann ja spaßig werden. Naja, Lisa sieht auch nicht besser aus, sondern genauso wie ich mich fühle. Scheiße.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragt Mîldun sie.

„Das wollen sie gar nicht wissen!" sagt sie darauf pampig und blinzelt ihn böse an.

Danach geht er zu so einem Typ der aussieht wie Elrond und sagt ihm etwas in einer Sprache die ich nicht verstehe. Hört sch wie elbisch an, wie in den Filmen, nur noch schöner. Der Ich-seh-aus-wie-Elrond-Typ schaut uns an und sagt:

„Willkommen ihr Fremden! Herzlich Willkommen in Bruchtal. Nun sagt mir, wo kommt ihr her und wie heißt ihr?"

Wir müssen bestimmt lustig aussehen, so drei Münder gleichzeitig offen und da keiner von den anderen was sagt ergreife ich einfach das Wort:

„Wir sind Kathleen, Lisa und Melanie aus Deutschland, mein Herr.", die anderen zwei schauen mich fassungslos an. Ich verneige mich vor dem Ich-seh-aus-wie-Elrond-Typ.

„Du musst wohl Lady Melanie sein, die von allen Melli genannt wird. Die hohe Frau Galadriel hat euch bereits angekündigt und gesagt ….Ach nein das kommt erst später....Ich bin Elrond, Herr vom Bruchtal und das ist meine Tochter Arwen!" Er zeigt auf eine junge Frau die gerade rüber kommt. Ohje, Kat hat jetzt schon einen mordlustigen Blick drauf. Na toll. Lisa schaut immer entgeisterter. Elrond fängt an einen Vortrag über Bruchtal zu halten und begrüßt davor noch Lisa und Kathleen. Plötzlich springt Arwen auf und meint:

„Ich muss los! Sie kommen!"

„Wir kommen mit!", rufe ich.

Alle schauen uns entgeistert an.

„Wenn ihr es so wollt, Melli", sagt Elrond.

So werden wir auf Pferde gesetzt und reiten Arwen hinterher.


	2. Vierbeinige Monster und andere Probleme

4 Beinige Monster und andere Probleme

**Lisa:**

Dank Melli müssen wir jetzt auch noch reiten. Sie kann es ja wenigstens... Aber ihr hättet Kathleens Gesicht sehen sollen als Elrond Arwen vorgestellt hat. Elrond...

„...sind wir irgendwie hierher gekommen", meint Melli gerade.

Ja da hat sie Recht. In dem Laden haben wir die Armbänder angezogen und kamen hierher. Wir haben auch schon versucht die Dinger auszuziehen um zurückzukommen. Aber es hat nichts gebracht.

Kat hat gerade gaaaanz schlecht Laune.

...Arwen geht gerade mit erhobenem Schwert auf Aragorn zu...ihr kennt das ja...da meint Kat:

„Lass hier nicht die Domina raushängen, Arwen!"

Melli und ich, wir packen es nicht und liegen lachend auf dem Boden.

Erstaunt sieht Aragorn uns an.

„Wer sind die?"

„Das sind Melli, Lisa und Kathleen", stellt Arwen uns vor.

Aragorn geht weiter und brüllt den Hobbits zu:

„Immer weiter!"

Doch sie bewegen sich nicht und starren uns an.

Kats Blick klebt an Aragorns Arsch, sie ist sprachlos.

„Nicht so auffällig!", zischt Melli.

Und für alle die das noch nicht wissen: Kat steht auf Aragorn.

**Kathleen:**

Aragorn hat so nen hammer Arsch. Ich muss sehr zusammenreißen um nicht die ganze Zeit hinzuschauen...

„Glaubst du das ist real?", frage ich Melli.

„Probiers doch aus", grinst sie.

„Das hab ich schon öfter.... hat aber nie geklappt...aber die Ringgeister greifen gleich an!"

Und es ist tatsächlich so. Alles ist real. Und lustig. Ringgeister gehen nämlich nie baden oder so... Sie stinken. Aber die Pferde tun mir Leid. Als Arwen dann mit Frodo weg ist, bin ich viel besser gelaunt. Ich reite neben ihn und wir erzählen ne menge Kacke. Plötzlich schreit Melli:

„SPINNE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aragorn rennt hin, Melli rennt wie eine hysterische Furie im Kreis. Lisa liegt auf dem Boden, denn sie ist vor Schreck vom Pferd gefallen. Auch sie kreischt, obwohl sie die Spinne noch nicht mal gesehen hat. Die Hobbits beruhigen Melli und Lisa. Ich stöhne:

„Willkommen in meiner Welt!"

[…]

Nachdem Erlebnis sind Melli und Lisa wieder besser gelaunt. Ich weiß auch warum. Gleich sehen sie Legolas und Boromir. Merry und Pippin schauen uns die ganze Zeit an. Melli fängt an mit ihnen über Tiere zureden und auch Aragorn gesellt sich dazu...

SHIT!!!!

„Über Tiere weiß Kat aber besser bescheid", sagt Melli gerade.

Danke Melli!

Sie reitet neben Lisa und die beiden fangen an zu grinsen.

MÄDELS!!

Ich bekomme aber nicht die Zeit sie anzumaulen, denn Aragorn will jetzt über Tiere reden.

**Lisa:**

Jaja, über Tiere reden, oh mahn. Boah, ich packs nicht! Ich lach mir hier grad den Arsch ab, weil Kat mit Aragorn über Tiere labert und Kat immer verwirrter aussieht. Und Melli von den Essgewohnheiten der Hobbits geschockt aussieht. Es ist zum schießen.

„Boah, die haben circa 10 Mahlzeiten am Tag! Kein Wunder das Sam so fett ist!", flüstert sie mir zu.

Ich fall hier gleich vom Pferd vor lachen. Das sind alles voll die Opfer, außer Kat, Melli und mir, denn die müssen laufen. HA HA!!

Trotzdem hoffe ich das wir bald wieder im Bruchtal sind. Mein Arsch ist schon halbtot.

[…]

Endlich sind wir im Bruchtal. Eine Minute länger auf dem Pferd hätte ich eh nicht überlebt. Uhhh, bald sehe ich Boromir, dast ist doch mal das beste was mir jeh passieren konnte. Lächelnd sehe ich mich um. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Kat ist am schmollen und sieht beleidigt aus und Melli ist voll am lachen. Ich hab schon wieder was verpasst!, aber wenn Melli so lacht kann es ja nur lustig sein. Grinsend spring ich von dem vierbeinigem Monster und renne zu den beiden. Aragorn ist eben mit Arwen irgendwohin gegangen. Sie ist direkt angelaufen gekommen als wir in den Hof gekommen sind und er hatte die letzten 500 meter sehr gute Laune. Okay, ich glaub ich weiß warum Kat schmollt. Kat hatte eben auch wieder den mordlustigen Blick drauf, als Aragon und Arwen sich umarmt und geküsst haben. Das kann ja mal echt heiter werden.

„Na, was hab ich verpasst?", frage ich die zwei

„Er redet die ganze Zeit über Arwen! Als ob mich das interessieren würde! Er nervt! Und Melli dieser Arschkrümel lacht einfach nur!!" regt Kat sich auf und schmollt weiter, woraufhin Melli und Ich wieder in einen hysterischen Lachkramkpf ausbrechen. Jaja, so ist das halt bei uns. Kat hat aber wirklich das Niveau einer 5 Jährigen!, aber wir auch manchmal. Deswegen sind wir beste Freunde, weil wir uns gut verstehn, direkt sehn wenns jemand scheiße geht und um scheiß zusammen zu machen.


	3. Geliebte Converse,Fliegende Lisas u uKat

_Kapitel 3_

_geliebte Converse, fliegende Lisas & unnormale Kats_

**Melli:**

Ich hab schon Bauchweh vor lachen, aber es ist einfach der hamma wenn Kat schmollt. Uns ist gar nicht aufgefallen das Elrond sich zu uns auf den Hof gestellt hat, bis er sich geräuspert hat

. Kann der sich nicht melden!

„Lady Melanie, Würden sie mir bitte folgen?", fragt er mich höflich und geht vor. Rein aus neugierde gehe ich ihm nach.

„Da die weise Frau Galadriel aus Lothlorien sie angekündigt hat, haben wir beschlossen, dass sie und ihre zwei Freundinnen an der Versammlung teilnehmen dürfen", meint er und starrt die ganze Zeit auf meine neuen Converse.

„Cool,....................ist was mit meinen Schuhen?" frage ich ihn dann doch da es mir etwas Angst macht das er die ganze Zeit meine Schuhe anstarrt.

„Sie sind wunderschön!", antwortet er, als ob er aus einer Trance erwacht wäre.

„WAS!", schrei ich schockiert.

„Dürfte ich ihre Schuhe haben?" , fragt er mich dann noch Hoffnungsvoll

„Nein!", antworte ich immernoch geschockt.

„Warum nicht?", fragt er sehr enttäuscht.

„Darum!" antworte ich und renne zurück zu Lisa und Kat.

Jaaa, ich weiß meine Schuhe sind der Hamma, aber doch nicht für einen Elben! Der ist doch krank!

„Was war?" fragen mich Lisa und Kat gleichzeitig.

„Wir dürfen mit zur Versammlung..........."

„Nee, irgendwas is im Arsch.", meint Lisa und guckt mich streng an.

„Elrond will meine Schuhe haben." erzähl ich ihnen und sie gucken genauso geschockt wie ich mih fühle. Das geschockte gucken hat aber nicht lange angehalten bei denen, sondern sie haben sich nur noch geschüttelt vor lachen. Diese gemeinen.................... Da kommt gerade einer Elronds Dienerinnen und führt uns zur Versammlung.

[…]

Wir sitzen in der Versammlung und langweilen uns. Ich mein, hallooo? Was is so interessant an einem Zwerg der den Ring mit einer Axt kaputt hauen will und Boromir der den Ring für Gondor will. Obwohl Lisa den Boromir part bestimmt interessant fand.

„Aragorn sieht mich noch nicht mal an. Ich bezweile das er weiß, dass ich überhaupt da bin." flüstert Kat mir und Lisa zu und schonwieder ist sie am jammern.

„Und Boromir ignoriert mich, Was zu dem Fakt kommt das er mich noch nicht einmal kennt.", meint dann auch Lisa.

Keine Sorge Melli ist ja da. Warum löse ich eigentlich immer denen ihre Probleme, könnten die doch theoretisch selber machen, aber so fies bin ich ja nicht. Ich bin aber auch ein wenig geknickt das Legolas mich noch nichtmal angesehn hat.

„Ich hab eine Idee, dass wird die Blicke magisch anziehen." flüster ich ihnen zu und sie sehen mich interessiert an.

„................Nun, sollten wir einen Ringträger wählen.", verkündet Elrond gerade. Mein Stichwort! Ich springe auf und schrei:

„ICH!...........................hab eine Idee." Okay, das war nicht eine von meinen besten Ideen.

„Und die wäre?", fragt mich Aragorn und grinst. Boah, sind die alle gemein. Okee überleg Melli, dir wird was einfallen.

„Ähm.............................. Wie wärs mit Frodo? Der könnte doch den Ring nehmen der hat ihn schließlich schon bis hier hin gebracht?" sage ich und sehe sie zweifelnd an.

„.................Ich wollte sowieso fragen ob ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen darf?" sagte ein verwirrt aussehender Frodo der sich eine Stelle am Arm am reiben war. Ich seh mir Lisa und Kat genau an, beide gucken voll unschuldig und uninteressiert. Mein Gott sind die Hohl. Den Rest kennt ihr ja.....oder vielleicht auch nicht ganz. Kat diskutiert gerade mit Gimli und den anderen das wir mit wollen.

**Kat:**

Was fällt denen eigentlich ein? Wir haben uns doch nicht zum Spaß da rumgelangweilt für eine GANZE Stunde!

„Wir kommen mit!", schrei ich Gimli an.

„Frauen gehören nicht in den Krieg!",antwortet Gimli schon leicht gereizt.

„Na und! Seh ich etwa aus wie 'ne normale Frau!"

„Ihr könnt doch eh nicht kämpfen, würdet uns nur verlangsamen und würdet uns nur Ärger machen!"

„Gimli.....................?" fragte Aragorn mit einem besorgten Blick, denn der verdammte Zwerg sieht aus als würde er gleich Mord begehen und ich......naja ich seh so aus wie immer wenn mich jemand anbrüllt, mir stehen Tränen in den Augen. Verdammte Emotionen. Wieso bin ich nur so emotional?

„WIR WÜRDEN EUCH GAR NICHT VERLANGSAMEN! UND ÄRGER MACHEN ERST RECHT NICHT!", kreisch ich und ich merk schon das ich gleich anfange zu heulen. Nein, böse Kat, nicht vor diesem Idioten heulen.

„Ach ja! Du weinst ja jetz schon fast!", brüllt er zurück.

Das nächste was man hört ist ein lauter Knall. Lisa hat Gimli geohrfeigt.

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Wir kommen mit. Wir können kämpfen, wir verlangsamen niemanden und machen keinen Ärger. Außerdem ist Kat nur unheimlich nah am Wasser gebaut, das heißt sie heult vor WUT!", kreischt sie ihn an und er guckt ziemlich verduzt. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen wie alle anderen versuchen nicht zu lachen und ich muss, obwohl ich am heulen bin grinsen. Lisa guckt mich an und fragt,:

„Ist alles klar?"

„Jup" antworte ich. Ohje Lisa und ihr ich kurz davor bin los zu heulen und Lisa mich mit ihrem Blick anguckt dann fang ich direkt an zu flennen und meistens auch zu lachen, weil ich nicht weiß warum ich heulen wollte.

„Ich gebe dem Zwerg recht. Frauen gehören nicht in den Krieg. Ihr würdet besser hier in Bruchtal bleiben." sagt ein zögernder Elrond.

„Denk an die Schuhe!", sagt Melli und sieht ihn provuzierent an.

„Gerade deshalb nicht!"

„Ich fühl mich geliebt!"

„Schnauze Kat! Ich versenk die Schuhe im See! Wir kommen mit!"

Elrond erbleicht. Melli würde doch nie ihre geliebten Schuhe im See ertränken, der Elb is so blöd.

„Nun gut, dann sind es 12 Gefährten!" sagt er und guckt uns misstrauisch an. Lisa, Melli und ich sehen uns an und grinsen.

**Lisa:**

JUHU! Wir dürfen mit! Nach Mellis Aktion hat Boromir mich die ganze Zeit angesehn. Wie gehen gerade zum Ausgang. Melli warnt mich:

„Lisa, pass auf da vorne ist eine Stufe!"

Beim reinkommen wäre sie fast aufs Maul gefallen und Kat und Ich haben sie ausgelacht. Problem? Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken gerade ganz wo anders. Meine Gedanken schwirren grad bei dem Thema Boromir rum......................

**WUMMS!**

War doch klar.!

Ich kreische.

„Hab, dich!", ertönt eine tiefe Stimme.

Boromir! Er hat mich gefangen.........

_Kleine Anmerkung von Melli: Lisa! Das lesen auch jüngere!_

Melli und Kathleen schauen mich fett grinsend an.

Diese Säcke!

_Kleine Anmerkung von Kat: ICH HAB KEINEN SACK! ICH HAB EIERSTÖCKE VERDAMMT!_

Aber Melli dreht sich schnell um, denn Legolas geht vorbei und ignoriert sie. Und Kat schaut sehnsüchtig Aragorn und Arwen hinterher.

_Kleine Anmerkung von Lisa: Ich weiß ich hab euch Lieb (=_

_Kleine Anmerkung von Kat: Schreib weiter!_

Okee.... Nicht so gemein Lisa .Wir helfen Kat Arwen loszuwerden. Das ist voll die dumme Schlampe! Bei der läuft was mit 'nem Elben namens Betîn. Wir haben sie auf dem Weg zur Versammlung beim rumlecken haben Beweisfotos! Wissen die eigentlich was Fotos sind? Irgendwie ja nich' oder? Naja egal, wir warten auf den richtigen Moment um Aragorn die Bilder zu zeigen. Hoffentlich glaubt der uns, wenn nich gibt's noch Plan B. Auch wenn Melli und ich noch nicht wissen was Plan B ist.


	4. die gefährten lernen tampons kennen

**Kapitel 4**

**Die Gefährten lernen Tampons kennen**

**Melli:**

Der Morgen des Aufbruchs.

Sie wollen uns in Kleider stecken, aber wir lassen das nicht zu. Wir nehmen unsere Sachen (Rucksäcke, Klamotten) mit. Ich habe Elrond versprochen, dass ich ihm irgendwann auch mal Converse mitbringe...irgendwann...

„Melli jetzt!", raunt Kat mir zu.

Ich krame mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und gebe es ihr. Sie will Aragorn und Arwen unbedingt auseinander bringen.

„Glaubst du das klappt?", fragt Lisa

„Wir werden es sehn."

Tun wir dann aber doch nicht, denn Aragorn befielt loszugehen. Na toll. Wir haben nur Billy dabei, unser Pony.

„Und?", fragen wir Kat neugierig.

„Er war einen kurzen Moment fassungslos und dann sind wir losgegangen."

Ich schaue in die Runde und laufe hinterher, türlich nicht ohne Legolas aus den Augen zu lassen.

[…]

Der Marsch war ereignislos und langweilig, außer das die Hobbits gesungen haben. Sooo falsch kann man dich nicht singen! Naja, wir haben ihnen dann den Text von Tik Tok von Ke$ha beigebracht, zum Schießen. Die anderen haben uns gequält angesehen... naja, alle außer Gandalf.. der hat mitgemacht. Dieser Opa Rockt!

Wie auch immer, wir sind verdonnert worden Holz zu holen, was uns viel Zei zum Lästern lässts. Als Lisa, Kat und Ich zurückkommen sind die anderen am Ball spielen...Ball? neee, das ist klein, weiß und hat 'ne Schnur...

EIN TAMPON!

„Wo habt ihr das her?", will Lisa wissen.

„Es ist aus Kathleens Jackentasche gefallen!", ruft Gimli.

„Was ist das?", will Merry wissen. Aragorn ist voll am lachen.

„Aragorn hat es uns gegeben!", ruft Pippin und zeigt auf Aragorn, der knall rot wird.

„Was ist es denn?", wollen jetz auch noch Sam und Frodo wissen.

**Kathleen:**

_Das ist gemein, immer ich. _

„Das ist ein...ähhm.."

„Das ist total modern", meint Melli, „ähm... Kat bekommt manchmal Nasenbluten und dann steckt siesich das in die Nase..."

_WAS! _Ich werf Melli einen Mordblick zu. Lisa muss ihren Lachkrampf unterdrücken und selbst Melli hat Mühe weiter zu sprechen.

„..auch für andere Wunden, die Bluten ist das gut, denn es saugt das Blut auf!"

„Und die Schnur ist zum festbinden!", ergänzt Lisa.

Beide ligen vor lachen heulend auf dem Boden, Legolas und Boromir veruschen sie zu beruhigen. Ich spür nicht außer das Blut das mir in die Wangen schießt und Gimli der Vollidiot wirt den Tampon hoch und Pippin versucht in zu fangen, kracht aber voll mit der Nase gegen den Baum.

Es blutet.

„Lady Kathleen, kann ich so ein Ding haben?"

Wiederwillig geb ich ihm eins und er stopft es sich in die Nase. Melli und Lisa kreischen auf vo Lachen und auch Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir und Gandalf müssen grinsen. Die sind doch alle voll gemein. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt haben, muss Melli natürlich sofort ein Bild vom „Tamon-Pippin" machen. Das ist mir zu viel ich murmel etwas von schlafen und lege mich abseits hinter die Bäume hin. _Die sind doch echt alle sowas von gemein, besonders Aragorn_. Da ich ja anscheinend eh noch nicht schlafen kann, geh ich ein bisschen spazieren. Pltzlich höre ich die Stimmen von Lisa, Melli...und Aragorn. Was will der denn mit denen?

„Glaubt ihr das war zu hart?"

„Sie ist schon geknickt und wahrscheinlich auch sauer... , aber das wärst du ja auch."

„Mhm... Schlaft jetzt, ich übernehme die Erste Wache", sagt Aragorn und ich mach schleunigst das ich wegkomme. Er ist traurig, weil ich sauer bin. Gutes Zeichen oder?

**Lisa:**

Aragorn war am Ende ganz geknickt wegen der Sache mit Kat. Melli ist gerade zu Legolas gegangen... nein besser gesagt sie hat sich an 'nen Baum gesetzt und in dern Himmel gestarrt und er hat sich dazu gesetzt. Jetzt erklärt er ihr irgendetwas, sie ieht leich verwirrt aus, aber glücklich. Na toll, schonwieder alleine. Ich sehe mich nach Boromir um. Er sitzt unter einem anderen Baum und grinst mich an. Ich gehe zu ihm und setz mich daneben. Wir plaudern ein bisschen über alles was uns gerade einfällt. Irgendwann kommt dann Melli und will wissen ob wir uns nicht einen Platz zum schlafen suchen wollen. Na dann, gute Nacht!

[…]

Ohh mahhnn... Lass mich schlafen... SCHEIßE!

„Was?",w ill Melli wissen

„Hä?"

„Warum Scheiße?"

_Hab ich das laut gesagt!_

„Jahh hast du... und jetzt hör besser auf zu denken und rede mit mir!", mault sie.

„Jetzt sind meine Haare voll zerzaust …. was wenn Boromir mich so sieht?", antworte ich leicht panisch.

„Ähm...öhm...ehmm..."

„Was?"

„Dreh dich mal um...", meint sie dann leicht zögernd.

Ich drehe mich um un hinter mir steht Boromir. _Oh mein Gott! KACKE! _Ich werde rot und renne irgendwo in den Wald.

PLÄTSCH!

Och nee...

„Lisa?", hör ich Mellis Stimme.

Ach ja... Ich bin grad in so 'nen See gefallen. Melli grinst fett, zieht ihre Schuhe aus und nimmt anlauf. Gerade in dem Moment wo sie springen will, springt Kat vor sie...Melli zieht sie mit und rette ihren sprung mi einem Köper. Kat hat weniger Glück und landet auf dem Arsch im Wasser. _Und sowas war mal Leistungschwimmerin? _Ich grinse.

„AHHHHH""

„Was ist passiert!", wollen Legolas und Aragorn wissen und rennen ans Ufer.

**Melli:**

Oh mein Gott! Sie springen uns hinterher in den See. Wir drei tauchen unter und verstecken uns. Kichernd schwimmen wir an den Rand. Kat kann sich ein Kommentar malwieder nicht verkneifen:

„Hey! gehen die Ladys auch mal baden?"

„Einmal im Leben Baden...RESPEKT!", schreit Melli hinterher.

Lisa grunzt vor lachen.

_Kommentar von Kat: Das ist echt so, Lisa grunzt, wenn sie lacht. Naja,... und ich wieher _:'D

[…]

Nach dem Umziehn.

„Boah, wie bekomme ich jetz meine Haare trocken?"

„Durch den Wald rennen?", schlägt Lisa vor.

„Von alleine trocknen lassen?", sagt Kat und kichert. Sie weiß das meine Haare dann in alle Richtungen abstehn. Obwohl sie nicht besser dran ist. Da sie kurze Haare hat sieht das immer Hammer aus, wenn sie die einfach normal trocknen lässt. Die kräuseln sich dann UND stehen ab.

„Ihr müsst euch mit dem Kopf nch unten vom Baum hängen lassen, so machen es Elben.", meint Legolas und geht zu einem Baum und hängt sich dran. Ich kann seinen nackten Oberkörper sehn.

„Okay...", wir schauen uns an und grinsen.

Also hängen wir uns auch an den Baum. Ich mich natürlich neben Legolas, während Kat und Lisa rumblödeln und sich wie die Volldeppen benehmen.

[…]

Wir brechen auf... nicht schonwieder laufen. Die Hobbtis singen Tik Tok.

„Melli, bringt ihr uns noch ein anderes Lied bei?", bettelt Frodo.

„Oh nein!", sagt Kat, die schon eine Stunde versucht die Hobbits dazu zu bringen das sie aufhören. Sie holt sich ihre PSP raus, sucht sich ein Lied aus, ist eh wieder irgendwas von Simple Plan und stopft sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Lisa und Ich grinsen und an.

„Okee, es gibt da so'n Lied, das heißt Eiskalt"

„Juhu!", brüllen die Hobbits und Gandalf.

Wir grinen sogar Aragorn, Boromir und Leoglas zum mitsingen.

[…]


	5. Eiskalt & mini Moria Schlacht

Kapitel 5

Eiskalt und Moria's mini Schlacht

**Kat:**

Puh.. es ist vorbei! Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten.

Nämlich:

4 grauenvoll singende Hobbits,

1 abreckend singender Zauberer,

1 trällernder Elb,

1 schreiender Zwerg,

1 lachenden/singenden Waldläufer

3 singende (oder im Fall von Lisa grunzende) Menschen!

Ich hab alles noch über meine Musik gehört und ich hatte schon auf 100%. Naja, jetzt ist es ja vorbei. Zum Mittag machen wir Pause auf einem Berg. Jetzt wird trainiert. _Oh hilfe! _

Ich bekommen von einem grinsenden Aragorn ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt, während er mir ins Oh flüstert :

„Plötzlich sehe ich wie heiß du bist"

_HÄ! _

„Ausgangstellung!"

_WIE JETZ!_

[…]

Nachdem ich Aragorn fast umgebracht habe, setzte ich mich auf einen Stein und seh mich um. _Warum muss so en kack immer mir passieren. Is' doch voll unfair! Hm... ich kann nicht mit einem Schwert umgehn und ich weiß, dass ich nicht Bogenschießen kann. _Ich hatte mal aus Spaß mit meinen Freunden an einem Bogenschießkurs teilgenommen, nur so aus Spaß. Seltsamerweise habe ich es bei jedem Schuss geschafft mindestens 5 meter nach hinten zu schießen.

Lisa trainiert gerade mit Boromir abwehren und zustechen. Sie sieht ziemlich geschafft aus. Melli ist bei Legolas am Bogenschießen üben. Sie sieht voll happy aus und gut ist sie auch schon... Naja, wir machen aber alle Fortschritte. Ich fass kein Schwert mehr an, das können die sowas von vergessen. Da kommt Lisa.

„Ich hab kein Bock mehr, das is sau schwierig! Das sieht immer so leicht aus! Gucken wir lieber zu, wie Aragorn und Boromir sich bei den Hobbits foltern!"

„Oder wir beobachten Melli und labern dadrüber, wie süß die Zwei sind."

„Jahhh ! Sie sind total süüüüüß!", ruft Lisa und fängt an zu schwärmen.

„HEY! Das hab ich gehört!", schreit Melli uns entgegen, grinst aber trozdem voll fett. Is ja mies.

„AHHHHH", schreit Boromir auf und fängt an zu lachen. Die vier Hobbits haben angefangen ihn durch zu kitzeln.

„Der is' ja kitzlig!", ruft Lisa und kriegt so ein mieses grinsen. In sekunden schnelle ist sie auch da und hilft ihn durch zu kitzeln. Halt nur Pech, dass sie auch kitzelig ist. Hm.. Ich geh Lisa retten, ich glaub Melli hat das selbe vor. Aufjedenfall fängt so der Kitzel-Krawall an, während Gimli und Gandalf einfach nur zu gucken, wie wir uns alle wie 5 Jährige benehmen. Es macht voll viel Spaß... naja.. bis man entdeckt wird.. und mit entdeckt mein ich, dass man auch kitzelig ist. Mir tun schon die Seiten weh vor lachen, während ich auf dem Boden rumkugel und vor lachen keine Luft mehr krieg und schon am weinen bin. Lisa sieht nich besser aus, sie ist knallrot angelaufen und japst auchnach luft. Die einzigsten die nicht wirklich kitzelig sind, sind Melli und Legolas. _Is ja mies!_

„Gandalf! Da ist eine schwarze Wolke! Sie bewegt sich sehr schnell!", schreit Gimli und zeigt auf einen großen schwaren Fleck am Himmel.

„Das sind die schwarzen vögel Mordors! Löscht das Feuer! Räumt den Platz!", ruft er und fängt an alles weg zu machen. Auch wir anderen springen auf und helfen. Oh hilfe..

Schnell verkriech ich mich mit Aragorn unter einem Busch, während Lisa und Boromir unter einen hervorragenden Fels kriechen und Melli und Legolas sich auch irgendwo verstecken. _Oh mein gott! Was wenn sie uns finden! _Ich drücke mich an Aragorn, aus Angst, dass die Vögel mich sehen, und er legt den Arm um mich.

Danach machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Kasachstûn. Melli protestiert und stimmt Gimli zu, was ihr einen beleidigten Blick von Legolas einbringt. Sie weiß was kommt, Lisa und ich ja auch, aber trozdem. Wir können nicht einfach die Handlung verändern... oder? Die anderen lassen sich aber nicht von den zweien Umstimmen.

„Dickköpfe!... Wenn ich wegen denen jetzt krank werden, können die meine Artztrechnung bezahlen.", murrt Melli. Aber recht hat sie schon. Also, ein paar T-Shirts übereinander anziehen, kurze gegen lange Hose eintauschen und dicke Weste.

Los geht's in die eiskalte Eiszeit!

„Oh wie wunderbar das Lied passt!", mault Lisa und fängt an wieder Eiskalt zu singen. Während ich auf die andere Technik umsteige und anfange Walking on Sunshine zu singen. Es ist doch eh schon kalt, dann muss ich nicht noch was, was mit Kälte zu tun hat, singen.

**Drei.**

**Zwei.**

**Eins.**

**STEINE!**

_Das tut weh._

**Melli:**

Wuhu! Die Steine komen! Ich hab doch alle gewarnt, aber NEIN es hört ja keiner auf mich! Billy, das Pony von Sam, erschrickt und tritt aus, voll gegen mein linkes Schienbein. AUUUUUUU! Im Schneesturm mit verstauchtem Bein. Ich will nicht sterben, da ich ganz hinten als letzte gegangen bin, gammel ich irgendwo im Schnee rum. Ob denen jemals auffallen wird das ich weg bin? Hm... und wenn wird Kat panik schieben. Ich versuche aufzustehen, aber ich fall wieder hin. Ugh,... soo müde...

„Da bist du ja!", sagt Legolas und hebt mich hoch. Doch in dem Moment, wo wir die anderen erreichen stürtzt eine Schneelawine den Berg runter. _Ich hasse Saruman! _ Als hätte ich es nicht gewusst! Nachdem wir uns alle wieder ausgebuddelt haben und Kat und Lisa uns voll gejammert haben, sitzen wir alle in einer Ecke und besprechen wie es weiter gehen soll. Aragorn und Legolas haben mir das Bein verbunden, Frodo hat beschlossen durch Moria zu gehen, während Gandalf beschlossen hat, dass er bevor wir in die Höhlen gehen, er noch ein paar Kräuter für mich sucht.

„Also Billy-Boy musstest du unbedingt Melli treten?", fragt Lisa und guckt das Pony strafend an.

„Lisa! Denk an Zitronen und Lukas und halt die Klappe!", ermahnt sie Kat. Ich muss grinsen. Die zwei fangen an sich zu beschimpfen:

„Pis mahluk!"

„Stronzo!" …

…

Ach und nein, Lisa hat nicht mit Lukas geschlafen... die zwei sind nur ein bisschen sehr verdorben. Grinsend lege ich mich hin.

„Schlaf jetzt.. hier damit kannst du dich zudecken!, sagt Legolas und gibt mir seinen Mantel.

„Und du?"

„Ich leg mich dazu, denn wer so eiskalt ist braucht was heißes.", flüstert er mir grinsend zu. Also kuschel ich mich in seinen Mantel und versuche zu schlafen. Das letzte was ich noch mitkriegte war, dass Kat und Lisa am jammern waren das ihnen Kalt sei, was sie selber Schuld sind, da ihre Jacken pitschnass sind.

**Lisa:**

Melli und Legolas sind sooo süüß! Ich wünschte ich könnte mich so an Boromir kuscheln..

[…]

Mahhn hab ich scheiße geschlafen, so schlecht wie noch nie. Irgendwann, nach vielem Jammern, ist Boromir gekommen und hat mir seinen Mantel gegeben... Ach ja der Schnee, wir beginnen mit dem Abstieg, was mir und Kat zu blöd ist.

„Okay... du lenkst ihn ab uind ich schnapp mir den Schild, okay?", flüstert mir Kat zu.

Okay... Hm... Wie lenk ich den jetzt am besten ab?.. Einfach mal hingehen. Ich gehe zu Boromir und fange an den voll zu quatschen während Kat sich von hinten anschleicht. Grinsend klaut sie ihm seinen Schild.

„LISA! KOMM!", lachend läuft Kat ein bisschen vor und legt den Schild auf den Boden und setzt sich drauf.

„Ciao Boromir!", rufe ich grinsend und renne zu Kat. Zusammen sausen wir den Hang runter un lachen uns voll den Arsch ab. Unten warten wir bis die anderen ankommen. Die Ersten die ankommen sind Legolas und Melli...sie wird von ihm getragen..wie süß. Nachdem Legolas sie runter gelassen hat umarmt Melli ihn und Kat und ich können nicht anders :

„Oh wie süüüüüüß!", kreischen wir und fangen an zu schwärmen

„LISA! KAT!"

Jetzt geht es nach Moria und Melli darf reiten. Doch Gandalf findet bald die richtigen Kräuter uns sie muss auch wieder laufen. Muahahahaha! Fröhlich springt sie zu uns.

„Mellon, mellon, mellon, mellon, MELLON!", singt sie.

„Hö?"

„Nix"

Vor der Pforte weiß Gandalf das dumme Losungswort nicht mehr. Hm.. Ich gehe zu Legolas .

„Du Legolaaaaas? Was bedeutet Freund auf elbisch..oder zwergisch...oder... was auch immer?", frage ich ihn.

„Mellon, wieso?", antwortet er und guckt mich verwirrt an. Melli ist ja sowas von schlau.

„Nur so!", antworte ich und gucke zu wie Melli vor der Pforte rumhüpft und singt :

„If you're happy and you know it clap youre hands! Mellon!"

Die Tür öffnet sich und Mellis fröhlichkeit verfliegt. Ängstlich starren wir drei uns an...Okay... Komm schon Lisa...du bist mutig...oder etwa nicht?..Schnell wusel ich in die Höhle und verfolge Boromir, der mir seinen Arm um die Schulter legt.

**Kat:**

Ängstlich gucke ich in die Höhle. Schwarz. Nichts als Dunkelheit. Alle außer mir und Melli sind schon reingegangen. Aragorn und Legolas sehen uns erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh nein!", schreit Melli ihnen entgegen.

„Niemals!", stimme ich ihr zu.

„Wieso nicht?", fragt uns ein grinsender Legolas.

„Weil es dunkel und eklig ist", mein ich.

„Wie niedlich Kat hat Angst", ruft Aragorn grinsend und guckt mich provuzierend an.

„Nicht wahr!", kreisch ich zurück.

„Melli jetzt komm schon. Es ist gar nichtmal so schlimm", sagt Legolsa und hält ihr seine Hand hin. Unsicher guckt sie sich um und rennt dann zu Legolas. Na toll. Ich werde im Stich gelassen.

„Kat?" , fragt Aragorn und guckt mich an.

„Nein.", beleidigt drehe ich ihnen den Rücken zu und fange an Steinchen ins Wsser zu werfen.

„Kat hör auf! Bist du bescheuert! Denk an das...das...KRAKE!", kreischt Melli.

Ich sehe hoch. Oh shit.. Kreischend renne ich Richtung Pforte während das Ding versucht nach mir zu greifen.

„KAT!", schreit irgendjemand und zieht mich in die Höhle. Rennen. Immer weiter rennen. Zu viert rennen wir wie die verrückten zurück zu dem Rest der Gefährten, die uns ansehen als ob wir bescheuert sind. Schnell rennen Melli und ich zu Lisa und werfen uns ihr an den Hals.

„Woah! Was geht denn mit euch!... Hey... was ist denn passiert?", fragt sie besorgt nachdem sie gesehen hat das Melli kreideblass ist...bzw blasser als sonst... und das ich am weinen bin, aber nach so einem Schock darf man weinen oder? Naja.. Lisa tut ihr bestes und nach so fünf minuten haben wir uns wieder beruhigt...

Hm...mir ist langweilig...Wir sitzen an einer Wegabzweigung und warten darauf das Gandalf sich erinnert. Mir ist langweilig und ich glaub den anderen auch...

„Lady Melli? Bringt ihr uns noch ein Lied bei?", fragt Sam nervös und tänzelt dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Hm... Können wir machen... aber ich weiß nich welches...Lisa ? Kat ? Irgendwelche Ideen?", sage ich und gucke sie Fragend an.

„Wie wärs mit Believe von Yellowcard", meint Lisa.

„Jah klar und wir bringen ihnen dann auch direkt bei was eine Luftgitarre ist!", antworte ich sarkastisch und sehe die Zwei genervt an.

„Dann ist das ja geklärt! Kat guck mal ob du hier unten Netz hast und wenn ja google den Songtext für Believe", meint Melli und übersieht einfach meinen Sarkasmus. Hm... Ich guck erstmal auf mein Handy... ehy das hat Netz.. Verwirrend. TD Balrog. Oh wie einladend. Naja, aber wenn mein Handy Netz hat.. Schnell hol ich mein Netbook raus und versuche mal mein Glück bei Google Chrome...und...es klappt. JAHH! FACEBOOK! ...ehm,...jah hehe... Grinsend suche ich den Text für Believe und fange an mit Melli und Lisa den Hobbits ihn beizubringen.

„Also dann meine Lieben Gefährten!", meint Gandalf und steht auf.

„Du erinnerst dich wieder?", fragt Pippin staunend.

„Nein, aber der Weg riecht nicht so vermodert. Wenn in zweilfel Herr Meriadoc folge immer deiner Nase.", meint er und geht vor. Wir anderen zucken nur mit den Achseln und gehen hinteher.

**Lisa:**

[…]

Gandalf liest uns gerade aus dem 'der Weg ist versperrt' Buch vor. Hm.. wir müssen nur aufpassen das Pippin** - **Shit!

„Vollidiot!"

„Vollpfosten!"

„Volltrottel!", kommt es von Melli, Kat und mir aus einem Mund von uns.

„Verbarriekadiert die Tür!", schreit Melli und fängt an mit den anderen die Tür zu sichern.

„Ich will nicht sterben!", jammert Kat.

„Du wirst nicht sterben! Nicht wenn ich was daran ändern kann!", schreit Aragorn Kat an. _Oh mahn das ist zwar süß, aber dafü haben wir jetzt echt keine Zeit! _Die zwei gucken mich geschockt an und werden knallrot...

„Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

„JA", kreischt Melli und haut mich, „Hilf mir anstatt andere zu beobachten! Sonst wirst du noch zum Stalker!"

_Also freundlichkeit im übermaß._

„LISA hör einfach auf zu denken und helf mir!", schreit Kat mich an die sich gerade ihren Nagellackentferner aus ihrem Beautycase zieht und ein Feuerzeug...und Deo...? neugierig sehe ich sie an.

„Hochentzünlich", sagt sie einfach und rennt zu den anderen die sich gerade aufstellen zur mini Schlacht. Nachdem sie Aragorn fast umgebracht hat fasst sie kein Schwert mehr an. _Oh mein Gott sie sind da! und zerstören schon die schöne Tür!_

Ich richte mein Schwert auf die Tür, hinter welcher eine Menge Orks und ein HÖHLENTROLL sind. Soll ich das Letzte nochmal buchstabieren? Aragorn diskutiert immernoch mit Kat, dass sie das verdammte Schwert nehmen soll, da was auch immer es ist (der Nagellackentferner und das Deo), es eh nicht lange halten wird. Na toll, die Tür ist kaputt und die ersten Orks stürmen rein. Alles was männlich ist, schmeißt sich direkt in den Kampf, nur Melli, Kat und ich stehen noch da.

„Einfach drauf?", frag ich die Zwei und sie nicken.

„Auf Leben und Musik!", schreit Kat und fängt an die Okrs abzufackeln.

„Na dann los!", meint Melli und lässt die ersten Pfeile, sich durch die Okrs bohren.

Also Einfach mal alles attakieren was mir über den Weg läuft. Suuupiii.

**Melli:**

Lisa und Kat hinterlassen gerade einen sehr großen Vernichtungspfad. Nur Kat musste wiederwillig auf ein Schwert umsteigen, aber anscheinend lernt sie hier mehr als bei Aragorn. Wodran liegt das bloß? Grinsend gucke ich mich um, um zu sehen wer Hilfe braucht. War ja klar das Kat wieder scheiß gebaut hat. Sie wollte den Hobbits helfen, aber ihr Schwert hängt jetzt in dem Troll seinem Fuß und sie kriegts nich raus. Muahahaha. Verzweifelt versucht sie es raus zu ziehen.

„Kat! Pass auf er-", rufe ich, aber zu spät der Troll hat sie schon hochgehoben. Kreischend versucht sie aus der Hand des Trolls zu kommen. Was eigentlich nur bewirkt das der Troll sie noch enger hält und gegen eine Wand wirft. Okay... Du hast dich mit der falschen Tusse angelegt! Schnell renne ich zu dem Troll als plötzlich von hinten:

„AHHHHH!"

„LISA! Du sollst nicht mich attakieren sondern den Troll!", schrei ich sie an und renne weiter. Lisa rennt mir jetzt auch hinterher, da sie auch auf dem Weg zu dem Troll war. Zusammen schmeißen wir uns auf den Troll und fangen an Hundefutter aus ihm zu machen. _Muss der sich so viel bewegen? Ist ja wie Achterbahn fahren!_ Der Troll wendet sich und hebt Lisa die auf seinem Rücken gesessen hat hoch.

„Du Mistvieh zerquetschst mich!", brüllt diese und tritt verzweifelt um sich. Mit voller Wucht wirft er Lisa gegen die selbe Wand gegen die er auch Kat geworfen hat. Ich sehe nur noch das Lisas Körper neben Kat zusammen sackt. _Das wirst du mir büßen! _Mit einem mega Wutschrei stürze ich mich auf den Troll und klettere hoch bis zum Kopf. Ich weiche immer aus als der Troll versucht nach mir zu greifen und schieße drei Pfeile in dem Troll seinem Kopf. Als der Troll zu Boden geht, fühle ich nur noch eins. Angst.

„Lisa! Kat!", schrei ich und renne zu ihnen. Ich seh fast gar nichts mehr so stark bin ich schon am weinen, aber ich habe ja definitiv ein Recht dazu. Meine besten Freunde liegen da ohnmächtig und ich hab keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Ich schreie weiter ihre Namen und schüttel sie. _Sie dürfen nicht sterben... Nein... Bitte.._

_Bitte._


End file.
